1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to barrel nuts and, more particularly, to barrel nut retention apparatus located within a cylindrical bore in a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fastener apparatus utilizing barrel nuts are wellknown in the prior art and are useful in fastening together panels. Such prior art apparatus usually include a barrel nut having a threaded bore for receiving a conventional bolt and some type of retainer for loosely supporting the nut in a cylindrical bore formed in one of the panels. The retainer is generally sized to enable the alignment of the nut's threaded bore with a transverse hole formed in the panel so that the bolt can thereafter be inserted through the aligned holes to threadedly engage the nut. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,207, Do, discloses a recent example of a barrel nut fastener apparatus that includes a nut loosely retained in a prescribed position by a retainer that is adapted to be slidably received in a cylindrical bore formed in a panel. The nut is carried loosely on a seat formed in the retainer and is positioned to threadedly receive a bolt projecting through aligned transverse holes in both the panel and the retainer. The nut and seat have conforming cross-shaped configurations such that the compressive force of their engagement is distributed over a relatively large area, thereby substantially reducing the possibility of the nut being deformed if the bolt is overtightened.
However, many of the prior art barrel nut fastener apparatus are bulky, with many parts. Also, many of the prior art apparatus require special tools to install the barrel nut and retainer in the panel. Therefore, a barrel nut retention apparatus that is lightweight, simply constructed, and which can be installed without special tooling, is desirable.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a barrel nut retention apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a barrel nut retention apparatus which is lightweight. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a barrel nut retention apparatus that is simple in construction and is capable of installation without the need for special tooling.